Strange Little Gilbert
by Lizbeth93
Summary: Jocelyn Emily Gilbert is the twin sister of Jeremy with secrets of her own. She takes off after their parents death and comes back in the middle of season one Tyler/OC and other pairings later on
1. Chapter 1: The Road Home

**A/N: This is an idea I had if Jeremy had a twin sister with a twist she is not human I think the show should have more supernatural creatures. Her name is Jocelyn Emily Gilbert she takes off after their parents death and this her coming home to the world of Vampires and secrets. I love getting feedback both positive and negative thank you to anyone reading and giving this story a chance :)**

**As for what she looks like I'm going with Victoria Justice for the character**

* * *

I have been dreading this phone call I know he will be angry but I need to call and see if I can come home. I miss my family my older perfect sister Elena, my silly aunt Jenna and the person I miss the most is my twin brother Jeremy. After my parents death I couldn't handle being there anymore I needed to get away process and grieve alone. I packed a bag and left when everyone was sleeping I left Jeremy a note but I know he is going to be angry. That is what brings to this pay phone outside a bar in Augusta, Georgia waiting for him to answer his phone.

_"Hello who is this?" _His voice so groggy I hope I didn't wake him up

"Jeremy? It's me." I said hoping my voice doesn't crack or I break down crying hearing his voice.

_"Joey? Is that you!?" _He sounds so happy to hear me

"Yeah Jer it's me... I miss you" I said

_"Where are you?" _he asks sounding more alert

"I'm in Georgia... listen Jer I'm ready to come home ...if you guys still want me that is."

_"Of course we want you to come home everyone misses you! We have been worried sick since you left!" _I start to tear up listening to him. I didn't realize just how much I missed hearing his voice and talking to him.

"Ok well I should get there before the end of the week can you tell aunt Jenna and Elena for me I love you Jeremy I will see you soon." I hang up the phone letting a few tears slip, when I get the feeling of danger nearby. I look around I don't see anything so I use my powers to see if I can hear anything nearby.

_She is hot little number she will do just fine. Don't look like she will put up a fight. _I hear in my head I look again and there is a man in his early twenties walking towards me. I reach in my pocket and grab my pocket knife without him noticing.

"Hey sweetie are you lost?" he asks faking a sweet voice

"No just stepped out to make phone call now I'm going back in." I answered starting to walk away.

"Aren't you a little young to be hanging out in a bar." He reaches out and grabs my arm stopping me from moving.

"I don't think that is any of your business now would you mind letting go of me?" I spoke in an eerily calm voice.

"Well I think you and I should have some together what do you say?" he said stepping closer to me

"I say no and I will ask you one more time nicely to let go of me." he starts to laugh as if I'm joking he doesn't know who he is messing with.

"Or you will do what sweet heart?" He asks getting in my face. So I punch him in the jaw and he lets go of my other arm I pull out my knife and hold it to his neck.

"Now are you going to leave me alone or will I be forced to use this?" I asked he puts his hand up and starts to walk away. "Wise choice" I mutter before walking back into the bar grab a beer and hustle a game of pool. That is how I have been surviving these past months on my own hustling pool, darts and any way I think to make quick money without selling my body. I wouldn't disrespect myself like that I sleep in cheap motels, parks or sometimes someone at the bar will let me crash. I have been all up and down the south these months and I have worked through my issues I'm ready to face the music and go back home to be with my family. I discovered I have the ability to read peoples thought and even talk to them in their heads the only person who knows about my ability is Jeremy. I was too scared to tell anyone else afraid they would think I was freak, I try not to use my ability unless I have too. I am able to read people and see into their minds it is a little scary but when you're a 16 year old girl traveling alone it helps a lot.

The next morning I got a bus ticket that took me to a town ten miles outside of Mystic Falls I could probably hitch a ride the rest of the way. I wasn't bothered for the close to eight hour bus ride I was happen to finally be able to stretch out my legs. Grabbing my back pack and throwing it over my shoulder I start walking down the side of the road heading towards home. I have my thumb sticking out as I walk it was almost three miles in when a beat up old red ford pick-up pulls over. A man looking to be around forty was the driver.

"Where you heading little lady?" he asked

"Mystic Falls you heading that way?" I reply

"Yeah hope on in." he gave me a sweet smile I didn't get any bad vibes from him so I got in. "So what brings you to Mystic Falls?"

"My family is there I'm going home." I told him. He didn't ask any more questions after that and he drove in a comfortable silence with only the hum of the radio. Two hours into the drive I see the welcome to Mystic Falls sign and I start getting nervous. "If you can drop me off at the Mystic Grill that would be great." I told the guy.

"Sure thing. Here we are" he stops outside the Grill I thank him and walk in. Figure I could have a quick drink before facing my family they should all be home at this hour. I walk up to the bar and order a straight whiskey taking a look around making sure no I recognize is here. I notice the guy on the stool next me staring at me I get one of my feeling and I know he is a vampire. I turn to look at him with a smirk on my face.

"See something you like?" I said. With a cock smirk on his face I take in his features he is very good looking with raven black hair piercing blue eyes and fair skin. I see him checking me out only making me smirk more he looks to be in his twenties but I know better.

"What if I do? You look a little familiar have we met before?" he asks

"Nope we haven't you might know my siblings Elena and Jeremy Gilbert." He gets a confused look on his face. I was sipping my whiskey looking him dead in the eyes.

"I didn't know there was another Gilbert. I'm Damon Salvatore." He held his hand out but I didn't shake it.

"Good for you." I seemed to be amusing him

"Well what's your name I know you're a Gilbert." I chuckled at him

"Not today Damon I have to go" I finished off the last of my drink walking out the Grill in the direction of my childhood home. I'm standing outside my home I hear people moving around inside my hands feel really clammy I shouldn't have come back. I start to talk myself out of coming home when I finally work up the courage to knock. It takes less than a minute for the door to open and my older sister stands there with a stunned look on her face. We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds before she pulls in to a bone crushing hug and I start to tear up. I missed my sister so much she and I have always been more like best friends than sisters.

"Joey is it really you?" I hear her voice getting chocked up

"Yeah Elena it's me." I said squeezing her just as tight

"Hey Elena who's at the..." aunt Jenna starts to say walking towards us as we pull apart "Joey?" she asks slowly I guess trying to figure out if it is really me or not. Again I am wrapped in another tight hug barely able to breathe but I don't mind I missed them all so much. "I'm so glad you're okay" she said to me before I can say anything to her I hear the person I have missed the most.

"Joey!" Jeremy comes running down the stairs to pick me up in a hug and twirl me in the air. I can't hold back the tears once I'm in Jeremy's arms it feels so safe here feeling him I finally relax.

"Jeremy" I whisper. Then it sounds like someone clears their throat next to us I turn to see a guy with light brown hair and beautiful green eyes. He standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, he is a vampire which puts me on edge. What is a vampire doing in my house around my family? "And who is this?"

"Joey this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, Stefan this is my little sister Jocelyn Gilbert" Elena introduces him. Boyfriend? Did she know he was a vampire? what has been going on in this town since I left? I shake his hand and give him a smile I decide to listen to what he is thinking.

_Elena never told me she had a sister. Her blood smells so good it's different she is not human. _I tune out after I heard that I know my blood is different and apparently tastes very good and is desired by vamps I just don't know why.

"Hi it is a pleasure to meet you Elena never told me she had a sister." he said very politely

"I'm sure she hasn't, it is nice to meet you to Stefan." I decide to scare him a little

_I know what you are and I want to know what you are doing with my sister and does she know? _I asked him in his head with a smile on my face as he looks a mix of shocked and confused. Aunt Jenna had gone into the kitchen Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, and I were sitting in the living room.

"So fill me in on what I have missed guys" I said

"Well coach Tanner died an animal attack, Vicki left town" Elena fills me in wow a lot has happened.

"Did anything good happen after I left?" I asked

"Caroline and Matt are dating, the new history teacher is really cool guy."

"Caroline and Matt really? I didn't see that happening good for them. Are you seeing anyone Jeremy?" I ask my brother I see him blush

"Not at the moment I'm trying to catch up in school I fell a little behind." He tells me.

"Well I'm exhausted from the bus ride so I'm going to bed good night guys." I give Jeremy, Elena and Jenna a hug and kiss before heading up to my room. Everything is where I left it my full bed flat against my wall, my walls are painted a light purple my vanity the has a ton of pictures on it. I let out a shaky breath and start to unpack my bag when a light knock on my door disrupts me. I open the door to see Stefan standing there very awkward. "Come on in we need to chat" He walks in and looks around.

"How do you know about me? What are you?"

"You will answer my questions first. Does Elena and Jeremy know? Do you intend on harming my sister in anyway?" I ask him

"Elena does Jeremy and Jenna don't. I would never hurt Elena I love her." I'm satisfied with his answers

"What about your brother is my family in danger around him?" he is a little taken back that I asked about his brother.

"You met Damon? No he is not a danger to your family you have my word." He said he seems like a really nice guy I trust him to keep Elena safe. I will keep a close eye on him and Damon just to be safe.

"As for your questions as far as I know I'm human with some perks so to speak, yes I met Damon at the Grill before I came here. I knew you were a vampire from the vibe I got off of you I have been on my own for months learned a few things. Now I really am tired we can continue to get more acquainted tomorrow." He gets up and leaves my room I change into some pajamas and go to sleep instantly.

**Stefan's P.O.V-**

I walk into the boarding house trying wrap my head around what I just encountered tonight Elena had a little sister she never told me about and she not human. Her blood was unlike anything I ever smelt before I wanted it, the blood was calling to me. I walk into the parlor to see Damon sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon as usual.

"Did you know there is another feisty little Gilbert?" Damon asks me

"Stay away from her Damon!" I told him

"Did you smell her blood Stefan? There is something strange about her and I want to know what it is."

"Is that your new thing now that Katherine is out of the picture? Leave Jocelyn alone Damon she knows about vampires and we don't know what she is." I hear him snarl at my comment about Katherine but I don't care.

"I won't stop till I find out all of pretty little Jocelyn's secrets brother. She's cute isn't she, looks like a lot of fun that one." he winks at me before leaving the room. I don't know what I'm going to do Damon is unpredictable and I don't know what Jocelyn is capable of. I have to find out if Elena knows what her sister is and keep her away from Damon.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

The next day I am sitting on my bed when there is a knock on my door "Come in" I called out. Aunt Jenna and Elena walk in taking a seat on my bed.

"We need to talk Joey." aunt Jenna said.

"I figured as much"

"You need to go back to school. I need to know where you are at all times. You had us all worried sick for months not knowing where you were if you were ok? We had no way of getting in touch with you then all of the sudden you come back. We need time to adjust it can't be like it was before you left do you understand?" she tells me

"I understand aunt Jenna and I will do whatever I need to in order for you trust me again. I'm sorry I left it just felt like I was trapped I need to get away I'm not trying to make excuses for myself. I missed you guys so much and I want to be back and be a family." I told her and giving her a hug. She gets up to leave and Elena stays seated I figured Stefan said something to her. "So are you going to explain to me why you're dating a vampire?" I ask straight to the point

"How do you know about vampires? I love him Joey I know he will never hurt me." Elena has a smile on her face as she talks about him it makes me happy to see her so happy.

"Elena I know about vampires the same way I have known everything my whole life. I can read people's minds, see their memories, I can manipulate peoples thoughts, communicate through only thoughts. You never believed me when we were kids but it's true." She looks taken back by my answer so I demonstrate for her.

_I promise I won't tell anyone about Stefan being a vampire I see how happy he makes you. _I told her in her mind this seems to relax her I knew she was worried I might expose him. "So I guess you know Bonnie is a witch?" I asked

"Yeah she told me but how did you know?"

"I ran into a Bennett witch a few months back. I really missed you Elena I truly am sorry about everything I put you guys through." I tell her

"I was more hurt than anything after you left we would have been here for you. You didn't have to go through it alone, you are my little sister I will always be worried and look out for you and Jeremy. I missed you too and I am glad your back." she pulled me into another tight hug starting to tear up. "Talk to me please don't leave again we need you here. Now get dressed we are going to be late for school." she leaves my room and I get ready as fast as I can dark blue skinny jeans, white tank top, black ankle boots and black leather jacket. I leave my light brown hair down in its natural waves and put on light make-up. I grab a quick cup of coffee before meeting Elena in the car. Jeremy had already left for school I really need to speak to him alone make sure he is ok. Walking through the halls I hear the whispers and I see the people staring at me, you would have thought I murdered someone. All their thoughts were the same is that Jocelyn Gilbert? What is she doing back? and so on and so on that is the problem of living in a small town nothing goes unnoticed no matter the indiscretion.

"Joey!" I hear someone shriek from behind me before I am engulfed in blonde hair. I feel the tears falling on my shoulder as I hold on tight to my best friend that I left behind Macy Forbes. She is my height 5'6 slim body blonde hair blue eyes and pale skin tone she is the younger sister of Caroline that is how we became best friends. Caroline was always coming over to play with Elena and Macy with me I missed her so much I hold on to her tight fighting my tears. We pull away from each other when I feel her slap me across the face. My cheek feels like it is on fire I almost forgot how bad a temper she has.

"I guess I deserved that" I mutter

"Your damn right you deserved that how dare you leave without even telling me. Almost seven months I have been going out of my mind worried sick about you with no way to get a hold of you!" she is screaming at me in the middle of the hall dozens of people stop to watch what is going on.

"I don't expect you to understand but can we talk about this later not in the middle of the hall and you can yell and scream at me till you have nothing left to say." I said to her

"Fine my house after cheerleading practice you better show." She walks away and I let out a huge breath. This is what I was expecting anger and everyone hating me for leaving, I knew it was a mistake to leave two months in but I was too scared to turn back by then. The rest of the school day went without much incident most people just stared at me no one really talked to me. I got both happy and confused reactions from Caroline and Bonnie, Matt almost didn't let me go from our hug telling me never do that again. The person who surprised me the most was Tyler Lockwood giving me a hug and telling me he was happy I was back. I have had a crush on him for as long as I can remember but always figured he never even knew who I was. After school I start to walk home but decide to go to falls instead I always feel at peace when I am alone with nature that spot especially. I feel a connection to earth and it's elements something I can't explain. Walking through the woods I know he is following me I can feel his presence I chose to let him think I'm oblivious. Once I reach the roaring falls I take a deep breath and sit on the ground.

"You it is impolite to follow a lady Mr. Salvatore" I said with a smirk on my face. Hearing him come out from the trees to my right I turn to look at him he is in black and leather I guess he is the bad brother.

"How did you know I was here?" he asks taking the seat next to me

"Wouldn't you like to know" I fired back

"You are a strange one Ms. Gilbert. You know what I am which leave me at a disadvantage." He said I turn to face him. "**What are you?"** he is trying to compel me?

"Compulsion doesn't work on me but nice try. Like I told Stefan as far as I know I'm human with perks as I call it."I honestly don't know what I am.

"You have a sense if humor that's good. So tell me why did you leave Mystic Falls?"He asks

"Things got too much so I left now I'm back simple as that. What brought you back?" I asked him I was enjoying his company.

"A diabolical plan that seems to be falling apart" he told me I start to laugh. I was searching his mind to find out his plan and see what I could find out about him

"Must not have been a very good plan so this Katherine was the love of your life? Question does Elena know she looks exactly like her?" His expression is pure shock

"How did you know that? Yes she is the love of my life, yes Elena knows." Nodding my head listen to what he has to say I check the time I have to go talk to Macy.

"Well as much fun as this has been I have to go I'll see you later Damon." I get up to start walking away when he blocks me.

"At least let me walk you" He said

"Fine no more questions though it's getting annoying." I told him chuckling to myself . We walked in comfortable silence there was something about Damon that just made me feel comfortable around him. I walked up to Macy's door and knocked Damon vampire sped away before Caroline opened the door.

"Hey Care is Macy here?" I ask

"She is in her room come on in" She told me moving out of the way. I was really nervous to have this talk with her she can be very hot headed and emotional at times. She opened her door with an emotionless look on her face and it broke my heart.

"Well you actually showed up" she said coldly

"I did can we talk?" She makes the motion for me to come in I sit on the chair at her desk. "I'm sorry... I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else...everything just became too much so many people giving me their sympathy. I couldn't handle it so I took off not thinking of anyone but myself. I missed you so much I wanted to call you but I was afraid of what you say and I didn't want to cause you anymore pain in case I didn't come back." I told her in one breath. She sat there still taking in what I was saying for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"You need to know I was worried sick about you I was here for you. You could have talked to me you didn't have to leave, that was so selfish! But I missed you so much... please don't do that again!" She said before we were embracing neither one of us wanting to let go. "So now that is over with tell me what you have been doing these months any boys?" she ask and I giggle this is what I missed most just talking about stupid things. I fill her in on the places I went the few people I met that were interesting.

"There were no guys that really took my interest so nothing really went there" I tell her

"So are you still hung up on Tyler Lockwood he is single you know and looking pretty good." I feel my cheeks blush

"Is he? I don't know if I'm still hung up on him but he was looking good wasn't he?" I said biting my lip. We chatted for a little bit longer before I went home, I went straight to Jeremy's room figuring I could talk to him too.

"Hey Jer can we talk?" I ask him

"Not really a good time Joey" he responds

"Okay I understand maybe tomorrow than" it really hurt that he didn't want to talk to me but I knew he probably need some time. I didn't expect things to go back to normal but a part of me hoped it would. I love my family I made selfish decisions I can't take back just have to move on and be there for them now.


	3. Chapter 3: Cryptic

"Jeremy can we go for a walk?" I walk up to Jeremy standing alone in the kitchen it is Saturday so we don't have to worry about school.

"Sure" he said. We start walking in the woods there was silence between us for a few minutes before I speak.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I am so sorry that I did what I did. You don't understand though at the wake and the funereal I could hear what everyone was thinking 'oh look at the poor Gilbert kids'. I couldn't stand their pity and thoughts they were having about us being poor orphan children. Even though I wasn't here I could still feel you Jer your anger, sadness, everything I wanted to call you so much sooner but I thought you were still too mad at me." I said looking away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull a piece of notebook paper from his pocket.

"_Dear Jeremy, I know you may never forgive me for this, but I hope one day you will. I love you don't ever doubt that, but I need to be on my own for a while I promise one day I will come back. Please tell Elena how sorry I am for all the trouble I have caused you both. I will see you again when have worked out what I need to I will always be a part of you Jer. Just remember I love you okay tell Elena I love her too. Love. Jocelyn" _he reads the note I left him"That is all you left me with Joey you left. You were always suppose to be there for me and you left right after mom and dad died. I'm so happy to know that you are okay and that your back but I don't know if I will be able to forgive you for leaving. I am willing to try and fix things with us, you are my best friend my twin sister I don't want to lose you again." he said bringing me into a tight hug.

"I will do whatever it takes Jeremy. So tell me what you have been up to the past couple of months" I said as we sit on a fallen tree.

"Well I was seeing Vicki before she left town, have had it out with Tyler over her, fell behind in school but I am pulling my grades up and getting back on track" he tells me

"Good you know I can help with school...So any special girl at all?" I ask shoving him a little

"There is this girl Anna she is a little weird but there is something about her I can see myself falling for her." he has a tiny smile playing on his lips

"I have to meet her and give her my approval before anything happens" I said laughing at him.

"I am meeting her at the Grill later if you want to join" he said

"I would love to crash your date and embarrass you in front of her" he shoves me off the tree while laughing at me. Getting back to the house I change into jeans and a long sleeve navy blue shirt with black ankle boots. Jeremy and I walked into the Grill I looked around seeing a couple of people I recognized. " I'm going to get a drink" I said to him walking to the bar ordering a whiskey sour.

"Aren't you a little young?" the bartender says I look in his eyes giving him a sweet smile batting my lashes at him. "Ok this once" he said.

"That was just cruel" I hear snarky voice say next to me

"Hello to you too Damon" I said turning to him, he has that cocky smirk on his face. "So how is the getting Katherine back plan going?" I ask

"I have to get into the tomb I have the grimore I need witches" he tells me. I look at the pool tables and see Jeremy with a small dark haired girl.

"Good luck with your plan I'm going to embarrass my brother see you later Damon" I tell him walking away with my drink. Walking up to the table I immediately know this girl is a vampire God neither of siblings like humans? I have weird family but I know Jeremy doesn't know about vampire yet.

"Oh Anna this is my sister Jocelyn, Joey this is Anna" Jeremy introduces us. she reached out her hand and I smile while shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you Jeremy told me about you" she says politely

"All good things I hope" I joke. We played pool for while when Jeremy went to the bathroom I turned to Anna with a serious look on my face."Okay vampire what are doing with my brother?" I ask her she looks stunned by my words.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She said trying to play dumb

"Don't act dumb I know you are a vampire I will ask you again before I have to force it out of you. What are you doing with my brother?" I ask

"He had something I needed now I think I might actually have feelings for him. He is a funny, sweet guy he makes me feel normal don't tell him please." she says to me

"I have no intention of telling him about vampire's yet. If you hurt him I will make you regret it this is your only warning" I told her. When Jeremy comes back I decide to leave them alone I see Tyler sitting at a table by himself. I go over and sit across from him signaling the bartender for another drink.

"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" I ask him. He looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes and smile that lights up his face.

"Maybe I was waiting for you to come over and join me for dinner?" he says

"If that is the case I am so sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Lockwood" I joke with a laugh

"Your funny Gilbert. No I was suppose to hang with Matt but he is with Caroline" he tells me

"Yeah that's weird I never would have thought so much blond could fit in a relationship" he laugh at my joke which make me smile

" So what were you up too while you were gone?" he asks

"I traveled around I saw your Uncle Mason when I was in Florida he gave me a place to stay for a while." I told him

"Sounds like you were busy" he said

"I guess so It was lonely though I missed this place. I never stayed anywhere to long" I told him finishing off my drink. "Well it was nice talking with you but I have to get home I'm on a short leash now" I told him getting up from the table.

"Oh yeah we should do this again sometime if you want" he said quickly I smiled at him.

"I would like that I will see you at school Tyler" I left the Grill and went home going to sleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

_I woke up in a beautiful garden next to a lake everything seemed so peaceful, there was a glow to this place. I was walking around relishing in the bliss this place was it felt like I belonged here. I hear someone walk up behind me I turn to see a beautiful woman with long wavy blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. She has soft pale skin and she has a kind face. Something about her makes me feel like I am safe with that I can trust her. _

_"Hello Jocelyn I'm sure you have many questions" she speaks in an angelic voice_

_"How do you know me?" I ask first she leads me to bench so I sit next to her._

_"I have been watching over you since before you were born. you are destined for great things. My name is Asmerelda, I have summoned you here to give you a warning. Your friends must not open that tomb it will unleash evil you will not be safe." she tells me_

_"What are you talking about I won't be safe?" I ask _

_"The vampires that will be released they will come after you for your blood it is much more desirable than human blood." She said _

_"What am I? Do you know?" I ask her_

_"I cannot give you that answer yet it is not safe for you to know" She is speaking so calmly it makes me frustrated._

_"What can you tell me that is not cryptic?" I ask _

_"If your friends open that tomb you will need to access your light and fight" What is she talking about_

_"What light?" _

_"You will know when it is the time to use it. It is how you will protect yourself from the vampires. It is time for me to go heed my warning do not open that tomb." She says before disappearing._

I open my eye's to see I am still room the events of dream still playing in my mind who was this Asmerelda? She knows what I am but won't tell me. She leaves me with a warning and some secret about me? When did life start getting so cryptic?


	4. Chapter 4: Evil is Coming

**A/N: Thank you everyone reading and enjoying this story I love getting feedback on what you think and how I can improve thank you :)**

* * *

I was sitting on my roof staring at the stars it was past midnight I was waiting for Damon to show up I texted him telling him we needed to talk. I couldn't go back to sleep after the dream I had to many questions flowing in my mind.

"What' s got you up baby Gilbert?" Damon said taking the seat next me.

"I need to ask you some questions. Why Katherine? After all this time?" I asked there was a long drawn out silence between us before he answers.

"I love her, I have been loving and searching for her for this long I'm so close to having her back." he said

"You can't open the tomb Damon, we will all be in danger if you do. I had a dream tonight and it was a warning if you open the tomb bad things will happen" I told him

"It was just a dream Jocelyn nothing more" he said being stubborn

"No Damon it was more than that I can't describe it but it left me with a gut feeling we can't open that tomb. I'm sorry I know you love her but is she worth the evil that will come?" I ask him. I can tell he is angry as he stand and glares at me and walks away.

"Nothing will stop me from opening that tomb. She is worth it" After he said that he left me alone to my thoughts. I was thinking of his devotion for her, Asmerelda's warning, she knew what I was. Hours later I was sitting in the Grill with Macy we were talking about the Duke party tonight.

"I wonder if Duke got any hotter" she says stealing a French fry.

"Mace he is like 22 you're 16! Don't go there beside he is a jerk anyway" I told her

"I guess your right it just going to be fun to have my partner in crime by my side again" we giggle and I know we are both reminiscing of the crazy things we did at parties together.

"Yeah we sure can raise some hell after a couple of shots" I said to her. We were enjoying spending time together we over hear Tyler an Matt talking about the party. Matt was working and Tyler was playing pool at the table next us and Jeremy was at another table he hitched a ride with us.

"Wait he has 10 kegs for tonight?" Macy asks Tyler and walks over to the pool table and I follow behind her.

"Yeah he does party is suppose to be huge... are you going?" he asks looking at me before I could answer Macy does

"Of course she is this girl is the life of the party" I was trying not to blush

"Yeah we are going tonight it sounds like fun" I said and I see him smile at my answer

"Macy come on I need your help! Hey Joey you're going tonight right?" Caroline said to us.

"Hey Care yes I will see you girls tonight" I said giving them both a hug before they walked out. I turned back to look at Tyler with a shy smile on my face.

"Would you like to play a game?" he ask pointing to the pool table

"Sure prepare to lose Lockwood" I tease we share a laugh.

"You so sure Gilbert?" he said with a cute smirk

"I'm positive you are going down" I told him confidently he was setting up the balls.

"Since you are so confident I will let you break" he told me. I take the white and shoot in down the table knocking in two solid balls.

"That means I'm solids right?" I joke at his surprised face. Half hour later it was down to just the eight ball and it was his shot. "Hey Tyler look big foot just walked in" I said really fast causing him to miss the shot and I made it in the pocket.

"You cheated" he said

"You can't prove that" I said laughing at him

"I will get you back Gilbert rematch" he said as my phone starting ringing and Stefan's name flashed on the screen.

"Saved by the phone" I joked walking away from the table. "Hey Stefan what's going on?" I ask

_"Anna has Elena and Bonnie she wants Emily's grimore but Damon won't give it up" he said _

"What can I do Stefan?" I ask

_"I don't know I'm going to see if Bonnie's grandmother can do a locator spell lets me know if see them or Damon" _he said

"Ok let me know when you find them" I said hanging up. I let out a long breathe trying not to worry too much.

"Hey Joey I'm going to head home" Jeremy tells me I give him a hug

"Okay I'll see you later" I said watching him leave. I decide to try and contact Elena make sure she okay.

_Elena are you hurt? Stefan is looking for you can you give me a hint where you are? I ask to her_

_Joey? Yeah were not hurt we are in some kind of motel room tell him to hurry._

I texted Stefan that she was okay and in some motel room he told me he knows where they are and was on his way to get them. I let out a shaky breath and see someone put a vanilla milkshake in front of me. I look up and see Tyler sit across from me I smile at him.

"Thanks" I said

"Everything okay?" he asks

"Sibling drama what else" I said with a laugh

"Well I wouldn't know only child remember" he said

"Right lucky you siblings are only trouble!" I said in a somewhat joking tone

"Yeah but it is trouble you can't get rid of" he jokes back. We joked around for a little longer before Stefan tells me to meet them at Bonnie's grams house.

"I got to go I'll see you tonight" I said to Tyler before leaving. I walk into Bonnie's grams house and run to Elena engulfing her and Bonnie in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!"

"Listen Joey we are going to help Damon open the tomb only to get Katherine out the other vampires we are going to burn" Elena tells me

"No we can't open the tomb for anything! I got a warning it will bring evil!" I try telling them

"I'm going to go convince Damon to trust us" she said before her and Stefan left I sat at the table with Bonnie and Sheila.

"It is going to be dangerous is there anything I can do to help you both?" I ask and Sheila gives me a wary look.

"Jocelyn I would like to ask a favor... I know you are powerful I would like to channel some of your power. It will help us from being drained from the spell." she says

"Do you know what I am?" I ask her she nods her head

"I do child but we can discuss that tomorrow we need to go prepare for the spell meet us there before the moon is full" She says. A few hours later I was talking with Matt and Caroline drinking a cup of beer I haven't seen Tyler yet.

"What's Damon doing with Elena?" I hear Caroline ask

"I'm going to go find out I'll see you later" I said walking towards Damon and Elena.

"It's time follow us" Damon said not looking me in the eye he knows I'm not okay with this. I followed to underneath the old Fell church I felt overwhelmed by the amount of vampires I sensed I couldn't concentrate on what was going on around me. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Sheila looking me.

"I know this is a lot for you we are ready" I walk into the circle with Bonnie and Sheila I take both their hands. They start chanting in some language I don't understand I feel power follow through me. The big stone door moves and Bonnie and I both look happy.

"It worked" Bonnie said

"Of course worked" I was distracted by all the voices and pain I feeling from inside the tomb. Damon brought Elena in with him to make sure we didn't trap him inside. Anna came down and Sheila just let her go in.

"Why did you let her go in?" Bonnie asks

"Because she's not coming out none of them are" Sheila said

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"We just opened the door we didn't release the seal" She tells me. "Elena will be able to leave that's all that matters" Stefan came down looking for Elena

"Where's Elena?" he asks

"Damon took her in with him" I told him. He went to make a move to go in the tomb when Sheila stopped him.

"Stefan if you go in there you won't come out" she told him he looks confused at me and Bonnie.

"What did you do?" he asks

"Opening the door didn't remove the seal just opened the door" she answered I was holding on to Bonnie's had tightly trying to block out my senses. Stefan and Sheila kept going but I tuned them out it was so hard to focus at that moment. We heard Elena scream and my head snapped to the tomb as Stefan ran in.

"Stefan!" Bonnie and I yelled. Sheila blocked us from running after him. "We can't just leave him in there grams!"

"He made his choice" Sheila said.

"No show me what to do" Bonnie ran over and grabbed the spell book I stood next to her looking.

"We are not strong enough even if we get the seal down there is no guarantee we could get back up even with help" she told us.

"help me or I'll do it without you" Bonnie said. Her grams looks at her with a sad face but grabs the spell book and get us ready to try and bring down the seal. When Elena came running out of the tomb I grabbed her and hugged her.

"Elena, Stefan" I started to say with a sad look on my face.

"He is right behind me" She said. Stefan stood at the tomb entrance looking heartbroken.

"Stefan what are you doing?" Elena said

"It's ok we'll fix it" Bonnie said "Elena the spell is still up we can't get them out yet" Elena was freaking out about this her and Stefan were talking about Damon and their promise to him. I joined Bonnie and her grams in the circle grabbing their hands as they start to chant and I feel myself being drained and becoming weak. The room was spinning as I felt myself being lost in the darkness surrounding me I faintly heard Elena scream for me before I heard nothing at all.

**Elena's P.O.V-**

I was pacing back and forth worrying about Stefan and Damon coming out of the tomb when I look over and see Joey start swaying.

"Joey?" I ask but next thing I know she is on the ground I run next to her "Joey! Joey! open your eyes please" I beg I see Anna and her mother exit the tomb but no Stefan or Damon I look up at Bonnie "Watch Joey I'm going to get Stefan"

"Hurry we don't know how long it will stay down" Bonnie tells me I run in the tomb and see Stefan and Damon arguing. Once I get them out of the tomb I ask Stefan to carry Joey to the car I turn to look at Bonnie's grams.

"Is Joey going to be okay? She not dead is she?" I ask with tears running down my face I'm worried for my sister I just got her back.

"We took a lot out of her she needs rest when she wakes send her to me" Grams tells me. I nod my head and the tomb to go bring Joey home and meet Bonnie at her grams house after.

**Jocelyn's P.O.V-**

_I woke up to see myself back in the beautiful garden closing my eyes and enjoying the serenity of this place. Listening to the flowing water the birds chirping feeling the warm sun on my skin this was perfect._

_"Hello Jocelyn" I hear Asmerelda's beautiful voice and see her sit next to me._

_"Do you come with another warning since the tomb is open?" I ask _

_"No I have to give you the information you seek, it is the only way to protect you from the evil that will come for you." she said to me looking at the water_

_"You are going to tell me what I am?" I ask hopeful_

_"Our people are connected with nature much like witches. Witches have always shown our kind great kindness as we do them. Vampires will only use you and try to steal your blood and your light you cannot trust them." She tells looking me straight in the eye_

_"Okay that doesn't tell me what I am" I let out a sigh waiting for her to tell me_

_"You are a Fae and I am your godmother" she tells me and I start laughing_

_"A fairy really? You're my fairy godmother? Please tell me it is a joke" I said _

_"It is no joke you are one of the last of our kind vampires have nearly drank us out of existence that is why I live here on the plane. It is not safe for our kind to be around the vampires." she tells me _

_"Was not expecting to be a fairy or Fae whatever" I mumbled _

_"You are so strong Jocelyn your light is pure and powerful I can teach you to access and control it if you want my help" she said _

_"Yes of course I want to know everything!" I said quickly she smiles at me_

_"Hold out your hand "I did as she told I put my hand palm facing her she mirrored my movement when her had came close to mine. A bright almost blinding light shined from both our palms I felt a rush of power come through me. _

_"Wow that is amazing" I said_

_"You feel that power? That is your light if think about it you will be able to use it...It looks like it is time for me go I will be in touch Jocelyn" she said standing up and disappearing into the light. _


	5. Chapter 5: Storms

**A/n: Sorry this took so long I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I would really like to get some more feedback on this story. Thank you everyone reading and liking this story. :)**

* * *

I hear the voices around me before I have the strength to open my eyes I hear Elena and Stefan.

"Can't you try giving her your blood again" Elena said

"I can't every time I get close to her mouth the cut heals I think she is doing it." Stefan says

"How?" Elena asks

"No idea we still have no idea what she is Elena" Stefan said. I groan trying to let them know I can hear them or something I feel Elena grab my hand.

"Joey! I'm here" she says. My eyes start to flutter open I see Elena's face first then Stefan.

"E-E-Elena?" I said coming out more like a question.

"I'm here, drink some water" she said handing me a class of water. I drink the water slowly looking at them. "Can you give me and my sister a minute" she said to Stefan he soon left my room leaving us alone.

"What happened?" I ask her.

"During the spell you passed out and you have been unconscious for almost two days. I was so worried Joey don't scare me like that again!" she was giving me a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, how are Bonnie and her Grams?" I ask

"They are fine they had to leave town for some family issues but when they get back Grams wants to talk to you." I nod my head listening to what she was saying "There is something I need to tell you. Katherine wasn't in the tomb and Damon is unstable I need you to stay away from him" She told me looking away

"That is not good...um Elena I know what I am" I said biting my lip waiting for her reaction.

"What? how?" she asks confused

"When I was unconscious I was visited in a dream and in the dream it revealed what I am you are not going to believe it." I said taking a deep breath I continued "Elena I'm a Fairy or Fae whatever I'm still trying to wrap my head around it"

"A Fairy really?" she asks and I laugh

"That is Asmerelda told me apparently she is my fairy godmother" I told her."I learned something else I can do" I told her I held up my hand and waited to feel surge of power and the light shined from my hands forming a ball of light.

"Wow" Elena said breathlessly.I could tell she was holding back on telling me something important.

"Elena tell me everything that I missed I'm too exhausted to get inside your head" I said

"Well um... I'm adopted, I found my birthmother her name was Isobel. Turns out she was Alaric's wife and Damon turned her into a vampire." she tells me. I shocked by what she tells me that is insane.

"I did not see that coming...how are you dealing?" I ask

"I'm not Joey everything so messed up nothing seems to go wrong this stuff with my birth mom and Damon I don't know how much more I can handle" she said starting to cry I grabbed her hands and squeezed." Do you feel differently now that you know I'm not really your sister?"

"Elena listen to me you are a strong person you can handle this I know you can, you will always have me remember that" I said giving her another hug. "You will always be my sister no matter what never think otherwise! Now I have to shower and get dressed before we are late for school can I get a ride?" I said to her she nodded her head. After a nice long hot shower I put on a purple and white sundress that went to mid thigh, white sandals to match. I grabbed my bag along with my sketchbook, pencils and headphones. Meeting Elena at the car as she drove us to school it was a short drive thankfully. We walked to Elena's locker and Stefan was there.

"Hey Stefan" I greeted

"Hi Jocelyn how are you feeling?" he ask

"Stefan I'm fine please call me Joey. I gotta go I will see you guys later" I waved to them as I walked to my locker.

"Where have you been?" Macy asks walking up to me

"I have been dealing with some family stuff I'm sorry. What have I missed?" I asked putting my books in my locker.

"Nothing much but guess who came up to me asking where you were since he heard you were back?" she said I turned to face her a little confused

"Who?" I ask

"Brad, why haven't you gone to see him?" I go stiff at hearing his name I guess I was silent for too long "Joey helloo you ok? Why haven't you gone to see him?"

"Because I made sure to break up with him before I left for a reason I don't want to be around him Mace" I told her slamming my locker shut. I turned to walk to class when I crashed into a hard chest. I look up to see deep blue eyes staring back at with all different emotions flashing.

"I'll meet you in class" Macy said walking away from us. Brad grabbed my arm and roughly pulling me to an empty part of the hallway. He pushes me into the wall and puts his arms on both sides of me stopping me from leaving.

"Welcome back Jocelyn gotta say I'm a little hurt you didn't come see me when you got back" He said leaning his forehead on mine

"Why would I come see you Brad I broke up with you before I left" I said. He laughed in my face one of his hands running through my hair.

"We are not over till I say we are... my sweet little Jocelyn if I can't have you no one will" he pulled on my hair slightly as he said that. I smacked his hand away and pushed him with all my strength.

"I'm not that weak little girl anymore I won't put up with your shit...just leave me alone Brad move on" I said trying to walk away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest.

"I always did love when you get feisty" he said into my ear. His words sent a cold shiver down my spine making my skin crawl.

"Is everything ok here?" I see Tyler standing a few feet behind us.

"Yeah man everything is okay" Brad said as he let go of my arm

"Joey you okay?" Tyler asks looking between me and Brad

"I have to get to class" I said as I made my move to leave quickly not looking back. I managed to avoid Brad and Tyler for the rest of the day after that incident in the hall, I walked to the parking lot to see Elena waiting at the car for me.

"Hey Elena I'm going to go to the park for a while so you can go home without me" I said to her

"Okay Stefan and I are going on a double date with Caroline and Matt tonight so grab your own dinner" she told me I gave her a look trying to hold back a laugh.

"Seriously? A double date with your ex-boyfriend? El you sure that is a good idea?" I ask her

"No, but Caroline really wants to do this so we are" she said I give her a quick hug

"Okay good luck I will see you later" I waved to her and headed to the park so I could finally get some time to myself. I sat under my favorite tree putting on my music I started to sketch the garden from my dreams and Asmerelda. My drawing was almost done when a shadow covered my paper I looked up confused to see Tyler looking down at me.

"That looks really good" he said sitting next to me

"Thanks... I don't usual let people see my drawings" I said

"Well from what I can see you are really good. I wanted to see if you were okay after what happened in the hall today" he said

"Thank you uhm I'm fine its nothing you know how exes can be" I said smiling at him

"Well if he keeps bothering you I could talk to him" he said and I laughed a little

"Thanks but I'm a big girl I can handle it myself" I said giving him a small smile "Why are you being so nice to me?" I ask him

"What do you mean?" he asks a little taken back by my question

"I mean before I left we hardly talked and you were kind of a jerk and from what I heard after I left you didn't change much. I heard about the fights with you and Jeremy so why?" I couldn't stop myself from saying it.

"Maybe I am trying to change and don't want to be that guy anymore."I was surprised by his honesty

"Really? That's good because that other guy was kind of a jackass I like this you much better" I said I felt my cheeks blushing a little

"You do?" he asks

"I do.." there was a little bit of a silence between us I know I shouldn't but I had to know what he thinking.

_This it stop being a chicken ask her out already what are you waiting for! _I heard him scolding himself and I smiled.

"So...I have to get going I will see you around" he finally getting up to leave

"Yeah I'll see you later" I said. A few minutes after he left I got up to leave. I walked home with a huge smile on my face."Jer you home?" I call out into the house

"In the Kitchen" he yells back. I walk into the Kitchen to see him looking through the refrigerator.

"Hey toss me a water" I said. He threw a cold bottle at me and I thanked him "So what's going on with you Jerry-Berry?" I ask

"I told you to stop calling me that! I think Anna is hiding something from me so is Elena I just can't figure out what it is" he said I feel guilty I never had an secrets from him but this isn't mine to tell.

"I'm sure you are just being paranoid. Do you really like Anna? Are you guys serious?" I was curious about their relationship

"I like her a lot there is something about her I don't know how to explain it" He has a goofy smile on his face, I pinch his cheek.

"Aw my little Jeremy is growing up" I joke he smacks my hand away. I hear a knock at the door and give Jeremy a quick look before going to answer it. When I open the door I see Anna on the other side of it.

"Hey Anna" I said greeting her

"Hi Jocelyn" she said looking a little uncomfortable

"I told you call me Joey. Don't hurt Jeremy and I won't have to hurt you" I said with a smile.

"I won't I swear" She said getting nervous

"Good give me a sec I'll get him... Jeremy the door for you!" I yell to him in the Kitchen.

"Anna what are you doing here?" he asks walking up to the door

"My mom wants us to stay here" she said

"Well I'm going to go up to my room have fun you two" I said sending Jeremy a wink before going up to my room.

The next day I wake up to the sound of rain and thunder bringing a smile to my face I love when it storms. I get up throwing on a pair of black running shorts, my sneakers , and a dark blue hoodie. Grabbing my phone and putting the head phones in I walk into Elena's room.

"I'm going for a run I will be back later" I said turning to leave

"Joey are you crazy? Do you not see the storm outside?" she asks

"I do see it that is why I am going I will be fine" I gave her a smile before leaving. I get out the door and head for the woods I was pretty deep in the woods when I got the feeling there was a vampire around. I slow down to a walk and look around I don't see anyone I get the feeling there is more than one around I take off in a sprint. I clash into a hard body a few minutes later I look up to see a man with a rain coat on I look around I am surrounded by vampires.

"Well what do we have here?" he said stepping closer to me. I refuse to back down and give him the pleasure of scaring me. "What can't speak?" he taunts

"She smells delicious let me have a taste" One of the vampires said.

"We do this my way we are bringing her back to the house. Now sweet pea are you going to come willingly or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" he said in a patronizing tone. I punch him in the face and try to take off in a sprint I feel someone grab my hair and slam my head into a tree I black out instantly.


	6. Chapter 6: Staying Strong

**A/N: Hey guys here is chapter 6 I hope you enjoy I love getting feedback so please review sorry for the delay I will try to keep better updates Thank you to every reading and enjoying the story.**

* * *

I start to regain consciousness to feel intense pain on my right wrist as well as all over my body. My head was spinning my sense's were on over drive there are a large number of vampires close to me. I open my eyes looking to my right to see a vampire drinking my blood. I let out scream but his hand covers my mouth I bite his hand, he lets go of me and bring himself face to face with me. His fangs bared and veins pulsing under his eyes I try to move my arms and legs but I'm chained up to the wall, I stare into his cold eyes that are filled red.

"I see she is a wake, James back off now" A voice said entering the room it is a man maybe mid twenties with dark hair and dark beard everything about this man was dark.

"I will be upstairs Fredrick leave some for me" The vampire James sends me a wink before leaving the room. I look down at myself I am only wearing my green sports bra and running shorts. I have bite marks all over my body all at various stages of healing dried blood caked my skin. I must have lost a lot of blood my head feels dizzy and I can't concentrate on what was happening. My vision was blurry, my breathing is shallow I have to fight I can't die not here.

"What do you want from me?" I ask my voice coming out hoarse and cracked. The man Fredrick chuckles moving closer to me running his finger down my neck.

"You are close to the Salvatore's I want payback. However you are not human though your blood is like nothing I ever tasted before." He leans his head down to my neck sniffing it. Every move he makes puts me on edge makes my body go stiff with him so close to me.

"Well thanks I guess" I mutter. Fighting against my restraints trying to get free he lets out a sick chuckle planting cold kisses on my neck.

"I like my pets to have a little bit of fight you will be fun" he said. Suddenly he stops looks at the ceiling lets out a raged breath. "Looks like I have to go, but I will be back." he said before leaving the room. I try pulling on the chains to free my arms and legs with no luck I have to think of something fast.

**Damon's P.O.V-**

I went to Elena's house to see if Stefan was here he went to go hunting in the woods hours ago and hasn't come back yet. I was standing in Elena's room as she tries to call Stefan I look around and see if I can hear Jocelyn but the house is empty.

"He's not answering" Elena says

"Where is Joey?" I ask her. Elena's eyes go wide and heart starts to race after I ask her.

"She went out for a run... about two hours ago" she says and I feel myself get angry I hear Elena's phone start to ring.

"Joey?" she ask panicked

"No Elena I was calling to see if she was with you something is wrong with her I can feel it!" Hear Jeremy's scared voice on the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks him

"I don't how to explain it Elena! I just know she is in pain and she is in trouble. I can't get a hold of her and I can't find her anywhere" he says. He sounds so scared and worried for his sister I feel bad for the kid. I can't help but feel the anger build inside me that those vampires are hurting her.

"Okay Jer I will find her and call you when I hear something" Elena says hanging up the phone. "What is going on here Damon?"

"You're not going to like it Elena but we are going to need back up" I tell her as we leave the house to go to the high school.

**Jocelyn's P.O.V-**

I was starting to get some more consciousness I was able to block out all the vampire's thoughts around me were too much. I could feel Stefan was near me but he was very weak and fading fast. I think I have enough strength to try and reach out to someone I think of Damon and picture him in mind till I feel him.

_Damon...Help the vampires from the tomb have me in some sort of basement...I have lost a lot of blood hurry _I was able to get the message to him but couldn't stay in his head long enough to get answer from him.

"Well beautiful looks like your awake for some fun" I lift my head up hearing a new voice. I see the vampire James from before he is tall sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a heart shaped face. He was good looking but incredibly creepy and sent waves of bad vibes.

"What do you want?" I ask bitterly. This cause's him laugh and walk back and forth in front of me shaking his head.

"I want your blood...Fredrick says we can't kill you that your his new pet" he clicks his tongue as he talks. "There is something special about your blood it is quite delicious...I don't think it is fair for him to have a claim on you" Now he was standing right in front of me his hands leaning on the wall.

"So what? You going to take me from him? Well guess what I am not his pet and you can't have me either! I will get out of here and make you pay for drinking my blood!" I spat in his face with all the strength I could gather.

"I don't think you will sweet pea" he said before sinking his fangs into my exposed shoulder. I let out a scream I felt heat rise up in me raising my hand towards his face the light came out of my hand. He screams backing away from me holding his burned face snarling at me. "You bitch! How did you do that?" he says angrily. I don't answer him but hold his menacing stare. He lets out a growl as he moves to attack me I was expecting it and hit him with my light, that sent him flying into the wall. His skin turned grey and he was no longer moving I killed him I have no idea how but I killed him.

**Tyler's P.O.V-**

I was playing pool with Matt in the Grill while my dad was talking to some new women in town. I was trying to be discrete looking around to see if Joey was here I was hoping she was.

"Who are you looking for?" Matt asks looking where I was I let out a nervous cough

"No one man get back to the game" I said

"Do I know her?" he asks and I give him a confused look

"What?" I ask him

"The girl you are obviously looking for man" he said hitting another ball in.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to play it off he laughs at me

"Dude I have known you our whole lives I know when you are looking for a girl. So who is she? Is she ugly is that why you don't want to tell me? Oh wait let me guess you slept with this girl and now you are trying to avoid her" he says I just shake my head.

"No she is not like that I wouldn't do that to her" I said before I could stop myself closing my eyes I curse under my breath hearing Matt laugh at me.

"Oh so this girl is special hmm I know her I wonder who it could be..." he said turning to face me but I won't look him in the eyes "No Ty really?"

"What?" I ask

"It's Joey? Isn't it?" I didn't answer him which gave it away "Seriously Ty? You spent the past couple of months picking on her twin brother and now what you have a thing for her? You know she is like a little sister to me I will always look out for her" Matt said

"I know man I don't know there is something about her...I can't seem to stop thinking about her. The other day when I saw Brad and her together it sparked something in me I don't know..." I trailed off as Matt had this strange look on his face

"Brad was with her? When?" he asked suddenly I knitted my eyebrows together confused

"Yeah at school I saw them in the hall why what's up?" I ask him

"Nothing don't worry about it... I have to go later man" Matt said quickly before leaving. Well that was weird he is hiding something from me that is not usually like him.

**Jocelyn's P.O.V-**

I have been here for hours I still feel very weak waiting to be rescued is awful I keep trying to break the restraints but nothing I do works. This damsel in distress act does not work for me at all.

"Joey?" I hear Damon's voice but I don't see him.

"Damon I'm here" I know my voice is weak, but I know he heard me. I look up to see him sped in front of me and stop he stared at me for a moment. After staring at each other for a few moments he moved quickly ripping the chains off me. His hands on my waist to steady me I was wobbly on my feet.

"I got it, Damon let's go" I said holding on to his arm as we walk out of the room. He wrapped his jacket around me to cover my exposed body I gave him a weak smile to show my appreciation.

"Elena took Stefan to the car and Ric is upstairs waiting for us can you hold on till we can out of here?" He asked me.

"Yeah I think so let's go" I said as we made our way to a hallway I saw Ric fighting a vampire and stake him. Suddenly I was pinned to the wall and I saw Damon fighting someone off , I felt the fangs pierce my neck and I let out a small scream. The vampire biting me let go and fell to floor skin grey Alaric caught me before I hit the ground.

"It's ok I got you. Damon let's get out of here!" He shouts over to Damon as he kills another vampire. We are standing outside on the porch to see we were surrounded by vampires.

"How many vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asks Alaric

"One" Alaric said

"Well that is fantastic boys... Great rescue attempt I give you an A for effort" I said as we made our way back inside.

"No need for the attitude Joey. We have to figure a way out" As Damon said that we hear a voice outside the door when it open we saw Pearl and Anna.

"What have you done?" Pearl asks. Damon had a protective arm around my waist as he spoke.

"Me? Your group spent the whole day torturing Joey and my brother" Damon hissed at her

"Trust me the parties responsible for this will be dealt with" Pearl said

"They better our arrangement doesn't work if you can't keep them in line" Damon said before lifting me up in his arms and carrying me to the boarding house. He laid me down gently on his bed brushing some hair out my face with his fingers. He bites into his wrist and holds it out to me.

"Drink you are still very weak" he said pressing his bloody wrist to my mouth I drank from it greedily. The blood tasted bitter and disgusting he soon pulled his wrist out of my mouth and we sat there staring at each other for a few moments.

"Thank you... for everything Damon I owe you one" I said to him trying to smile. He let out a bit of a chuckle and shot me his signature smirk.

"I like that sound of that" he joked I couldn't help but laugh my body felt so sore I groaned stretching out my body.

"I want to see her! I need to see her Stefan!" I hear Elena's voice from the hall before she came running into the room. "Joey!" she yelled before running on the bed and gripping me in a bone crushing hug.

"Still sore Elena loosen your grip a little" I said. She lets go and sits across from me I see Stefan standing in the doorway looking at me like I'm a snack.

"Sorry I was so worried about you! I'm so happy you are okay" She said

"Thanks Elena I'm fine just a little tired ... so if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep." they all nod their heads and leave the room I quickly go to sleep.

_Opening my eyes I see I am still chained up to the wall in that basement the dark haired vampire is drinking my blood. I scream and try to fight him off but his grip on me just gets tighter. I fight as hard as I can but I feel myself growing weaker I feel the vampire being pulled off of me and killed. I look up to see Damon standing there he carefully takes me off the wall. I blink my eyes then Damon and I are on the beach it is a beautifully sunny day the water is bright. I'm in a fire red bikini sitting on a blue towel turning my head I see Damon in a pair of black swim trunks. _

_"Well this is different" I said looking around_

_"I know your fantasies" he said smirking at me _

_"Thank you Damon I don't know how to thank you for everything... seriously" I said _

_"I can think of a few things we could do" he said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh at him a little before a rush of wind hits me as I'm laying on my back and he hovering over me. Damon leans his down and gives me a sweet kiss pressing his body into mine trailing kiss down my next a moan escapes my lips as my back arches to get closer to him. He pulls away from me a satisfied smirk on his face I groan in frustration._

_"You're a jerk" I said pushing on his chest_

_"All you have to do is say the word and this could be reality" he said "Sweet dreams Jocelyn" he gave me a sweet kiss before laying next to me on the beach. _


	7. Chapter 7: Demons We Hide

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoy I love getting feed back keep it coming :)**

* * *

I was sitting in my room working on some homework it had been a day since the incident with the tomb vampires, and I was afraid to go out on my own. I had just finished my math work when my phone starts to ring I smile seeing Matt on the screen.

"Hey Matty" I said happily

"Can you come to the Grill? I'm about to go on break and I need to talk to you" he said sounding serious which caused me to be nervous.

"Um sure I can be there is about ten minutes" I said hanging up the phone I grabbed my jacket. I ran out of the house quickly making it to the Grill in no time, I look around I don't see Matt but I do see Damon at the bar.

"Have you seen Matt?" I ask Damon taking the stool next to his.

"You mean you didn't come here to spend time with me?" he asks with a fake hurt expression

"Sorry Damon, Matt called me it sounded important" I said as I spotted Matt walking up to the bar. "There he is I will talk to you later Damon" I said walking towards Matt.

"Follow me" Matt said grabbing my hand and leading me through the back to an ally. To people watching us it would look like we were going to hook up but Matt is like my older brother.

"Matt what is going on?" I ask leaning against the wall

"When were you going to tell me?" He asks back

"Tell you what?" I ask getting more confused

"That Brad is bothering you again" he said and I take a deep breath I should have known he would find out.

"He came up to me in hall there was nothing I could do but I got away from him. Matt there is nothing to worry about" I said. He got a little angry at my reply.

"Nothing to worry about Joey? That is what you said when you showed up at my door step with a busted lip and bruises all over you! When you were too afraid to go home, should I just be waiting for it to happen again!" The volume of his voice makes me flinch a little.

"No!" I screamed back "I'm not some weak little girl Matt I can take care of this myself!" I yelled back. We took a few moments of silence for us both to cool down from the yelling.

"Joey you know I care about you, I won't let anything happen to you" he said wrapping me in a hug.

"I know Matt and I love you for that but I can take care of myself now" I said back stepping away from him

"You hungry?" he ask as we walk back into the Grill.

"I could eat" I said laughing a little as we move to a booth. I look around I notice Damon left so I turned my attention back to Matt. I was eating a chicken burger and fries while he ate a cheese burger we were sitting there joking around catching up.

"Hey guys" I hear Tyler's voice and the butterflies in stomach go crazy. I turn my head and see him smiling at me so I smile back.

"Hi" I said I saw Matt looking between the two of us shaking his head.

"Hey man why don't you join us I'm done with my break" Matt said getting out of the booth.

"Sure" Tyler said taking the seat across from me. I gave him a smile as he got comfortable in his seat.

"So I bet things at your house are crazy getting ready for the pageant." I said

"Yeah you got that right. You're not competing this year?" he ask casually

"Next year but I don't think I'm going to do it. I can't believe Elena is..." I said trailing off a little at the end.

"Why do you say that?" he asks a little concern on his face

"My mom couldn't wait to see Elena's and I compete and she won't be there to see it... I don't know it just doesn't feel right." I said getting a little sad.

"Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." He said trailing off but grabbing my hand I felt sparks fly at the contact

"It's okay you didn't know" I gave him a sad smile. My phone starts to ring breaking our eye contact I answer it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello" I said

_"Joey I need you to come home"_ I hear aunt Jenna's voice

"Is everything okay?" I ask

_"Everything is fine just come home"_ she said and I hung up

"I have to go home for some reason sorry I will see you later" I said getting up from the booth he got out as well

"Will I see you at the pageant?" he asks

"Yes you will" I said. I left and got home to see my uncle John sitting at the kitchen table. "Uncle John?" I ask he turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Jocelyn I heard you came back" he said as he got up and hugged me. The hug was very awkward I always got strange vibes when he was around he also had creepy thoughts.

"what are you doing here?" I ask.

"He is here to make our lives miserable" I heard Jenna say behind me.

"I'm here to spend time with my family" John said casually. I tried listening to his thoughts but it was blank like he knew what I was trying to do. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to read him but nothing.

"Well I have homework to finish so I will see you guys later" I said leaving to go to my room.

The next day at school I saw Bonnie at her locker so I ran up and surprise hugged her almost knocking her down.

"Bonnie! You're back" I said. She giggled along with Caroline and Macy who I just noticed where standing there.

"Yes Joey I'm back can you let me go now" she said

"If I let go will you still be here?" I ask her

"Yes" she said and I let her go.

"Which one of you three can stand in for pageant rehearsal Matt has work" Caroline said. I shot Macy a look to get us out of it.

"Joey and I have something to do" Macy said quickly I smiled at her

"Yeah sorry Care I'm sure Bonnie will do great" I said grabbing Macy's hand and leading her to our class.

"That was close" she said and I laughed "So... I saw you and Tyler at the Grill yesterday anything you want to tell me?" I see her smirking as she asks me.

"We were just hanging out nothing is going on between us" I said

"Well that is lame make a move already" she said as we took our seats

"It is not that easy Mace you know that" I reply

"You are thinking too much don't think just do! I bet it has been months since you have had any action" My face turns bright red as our conversation attracts the attention of some boys around us.

"Could you not talk so loud!" I hiss at her "I want to take things slow if anything does happen I don't want to jump into bed with him" I said

"Whatever I'm just telling you what I think" she said as we turned our attention to the lesson. After school I walked around town enjoying sometime alone heading towards the falls, I felt him before I heard him.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Damon said falling in step with me

"No you have to stop following me" I said back jokingly.

"Maybe I'm making sure you're okay" he said. We reached the falls and I sat on a log looking at the water.

"Thanks but I'm fine" I said we sat in silence for a little while. "My uncle John is back I don't trust him be careful around him"

"What do you mean you don't trust him can't you just read his mind find out what he is up too?" he asked

"I tried I heard nothing at all as if he was somehow blocking me I think he knows what I am" I said getting lost in thought.

"I will keep an eye on him...do you have a date to the pageant?" he asks

"Nope" I said popping the "p"

"Well then it would my honor to take you" he said with that arrogant smirk on his face.

"Fine but no funny business" I said. He laughed at me and held his hands up defensively.

"Come on Tinker Bell let's get you home" I shove Damon a little at his nickname.

"I hate when you call me that" I said as he picked me up I closed my eyes and in seconds I felt him drop me on my bed.

The day f the pageant I was standing in my room in only my black lace underwear trying to pick out a dress. I had music playing, I was the only one in the house Elena and Jenna left early to get her ready. Jeremy left John not to long after I told them I would get there before it started and not to worry.

"Well this is a sight I love to see" I hear Damon's voice. I turned around to see him laying on my bed not even hiding the fact he was examining my body.

"Hello Damon" I said turning back to the closet in search of a dress.

"That is what I love about you Jocelyn you are confident not even trying to cover yourself being caught half naked." He said I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Well Damon you are a 160 something year old vampire I would be a little worried if you had never seen a naked women before. You may have forgotten I have access to your memories and you my good man have done some strange things" I snapped back finally picking a navy blue strapless dress it went down to my knee and had a slit up the right side. I heard Damon whistle once I got the dress on and fixed my hair I had it up with curls hanging down.

"Well little Gilbert you look good with clothes on and off" he said sending me a wink.

"Thank you Damon" I said "You ready to go?" I ask

"How am I going to be able to focus on anything other than you in those undergarments you have on?" he asks pouting

"Easily because we won't be sleeping together EVER" I said grabbing my blue clutch "Now let's go before Elena thinks we are sleeping together." He drove us to the Lockwood mansion once we were there he headed to the bar and I went upstairs to see Elena. In the car Damon told me that Stefan is drinking human blood again and I need to be careful. Walking into the room one of the contestants walked past me looking nervous.

"Caroline you look beautiful" I said when I saw her

"Thanks I'm so nervous! Well I will leave you guys alone" she said leaving the room

"Lena how you doing?" I ask moving to sit on the couch in the room

"This doesn't feel right mom was looking forward to seeing us compete. Do you think I should go through with this without her?" she asks me and I sigh

"I think it is a little late for that she would still want you to compete and give it your best shot. Gilberts aren't quitters, I will be out there cheering you on and next year you will cheering me on. We need to do this for her Elena you know that, I'm going to go find Macy and get a good spot I love you Lena" I said giving her a strong hug. When I left the room and went downstairs I saw my aunt Jenna next Alaric.

"I heard what you said to Elena. Are you okay?" she asks giving me a hug I was fighting back tears thinking of my mother.

"I'll be okay. I'm going to get some air" When I walked outside I could hear faint screaming not too far away. I move towards the sounds I see a girl running towards me suddenly I see Stefan in front of her and bite her. I went to action sending a powerful beam of light at Stefan I hear him scream and hold his burning face, I turn to the girl.

"Run!" I shout at her and she takes off . I was watching her making sure she got away I felt Stefan grab me and throw me on to the floor. He had my hands pinned above my head his legs straddling me. "Gee Stef didn't know you were so kinky. Hate to disappoint you I'm not feeling it" I said bucking my hips trying to throw him off but he was to strong.

"You're blood is something special Jocelyn you have no idea how many thoughts I have had about ripping into your flesh and drinking you dry" he said his eyes are so cold and distant this isn't the Stefan that my sister is in love with.

"Well I'm not up for that" I was able to get my left hand free and blast him again sending him flying off me. Wasting no time I got up and took off running not even sparing a glance backwards. I felt his presence when my hair is grabbed and my head is pulled to the side exposing my neck. His fangs pierce my skin causing me to scream from the pain. He greedily drinks my blood I feel myself growing weaker I try to bring my light but it isn't working my eyes start to close when I hear what sounds like Elena.

I open my eyes a few moments later to see Bonnie cradling my head in her lap telling me everything is okay. I see Damon talking to the sheriff and Elena standing a few feet away with tears in her eyes. I look up at Bonnie confusion on my face Stefan is nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" I ask my voice barely above a whisper

"Jocelyn your okay an ambulance is on its way do you remember what happened?" Sheriff Forbes asks me. I look behind her making eye contact with Damon he look furious.

"No I came outside to get some air that is the last thing I remember I'm sorry" I said she nods her head walking back over to Damon.

"Jocelyn!" I hear Jeremy's voice as he runs over and kneels at the ground next to me pulling me in his arms. "I was so scared I felt you were in so much pain!" he said holding me tightly to his chest.

"I'm okay Jer just a little beat up" We all see the ambulance pull up. As the EMT's are putting me in the back I see a familiar set of brown eyes looking at me with so much concern. I send a small wave to Tyler hoping to let him know I was really okay he gives me a sad smile.


	8. Chapter 8: Too many emotions

**A/N: So this is a little filler chapter I hope you guys enjoy. I love getting feedback from you amazing readers so keep it coming :) **

* * *

I was home alone healing from my 'animal' attack Elena was with Damon at the boarding house trying to help Stefan. She hasn't checked on me once since I went into the ambulance to worried about Stefan. Aunt Jenna was at school finishing some papers I had to tell her over and over I was fine it was okay for her to leave. Uncle John said he had stuff to do with council but I have the feeling he is lying to all of us. Jeremy, I just assumed was with Anna either way he is not here I am all alone just to think about everything going on. Sitting here alone just thinking about everything going on I start to get angry at Elena, Damon, and mostly Stefan. I walked into the kitchen putting on the kettle to make myself a cup of tea, I hear a knock at the front door. My body is still pretty sore from the attack so I have some trouble moving. When I open the door I see Tyler standing there looking very nervous.

"Tyler?" I ask a little confused

"Uh hey Jocelyn... sorry for just dropping by um..." he seemed to forget what he wanted to say and was looking me up and down. I blush realizing I am wearing my hello kitty pajama shorts and a pink tank top.

"Would you like to come in? I'm making some tea" I offered opening the door more for him. He nodded his head walking in heading towards the kitchen where the kettle was whistling.

"How are you feeling?" he asks taking a seat at the table

"I'm a little sore but I don't remember much of the attack itself." I wish what I was saying was true but I remember every terrible second of Stefan attacking me.

"I guess that's good... so are you here by yourself?" he asks raising an eyebrow

"Yeah I told everyone I was fine so they went on with their lives. Its good I didn't want to be smothered by them anyway" I joked laughing a little.

"I'm sorry about what happened you don't deserve that" he said staring me in the eyes. I reach out and grab one of his hands and squeeze a little bit.

"Tyler it was a random animal attack it happens" I said. Before I could process what happened next Tyler got up and kissed me pulling my face into his. It only took me one second to respond and return the kiss with the same amount of feeling. It was better than I could have ever imagined it would be he is a very good kisser. We broke apart from the kiss both breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes.

"...I'm sorry about that" he said moving to sit back in his seat I laugh a little bit

"I'm not" I said. I got up and sat on his lap straddling his waist and pulled him in for another long kiss. The kiss got heated fast my hips were grinding against his lap and I felt his erection on my leg. I pulled away leaning my forehead on his both of us were panting my hands resting on his shoulders his on my hips.

"Wow" was all he managed to say

"Yeah" I said. I got up from his lap to put my cup in the sink and do the dishes to distract me from wanting to drag him up to my room. I heard him cough and get up from the table he was standing next to me leaning on the counter.

"So...um would you maybe want to I don't know hang out sometime?" he ask and a smile crosses my face.

"Is Tyler Lockwood nervous?" I ask faking shock which he laughs at I love his laugh.

"I guess so... what do you say?" he asks I see him smiling out of the corner of my eyes

"Yes that sounds great" I said turning to face him.

"Oh alright I will pick you up tomorrow at seven" he said and I walked him to the door.

"I will see you then" he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on my lips before leaving. I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed I am so excited finally Tyler Lockwood is taking me on a date. I called Macy and told her the good news she went crazy screaming through the phone. Hours later it was dark out everyone was home except Elena which made me mad it hurts she hasn't checked on me at all not even a phone call. I know she loves Stefan but he is her boyfriend I am her little sister shouldn't I matter too? I was taken out of my thought by someone entering my room.

"How you doing Tinker Bell?" Damon asks taking the seat next to me on my bed

"Oh you mean since your brother tried to kill me? I'm fantastic" I gave him a sarcastic smile he let out a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. For what it is worth Stefan feels terrible about what happened was starving himself all day from the guilt. But Elena's vampire rehab worked and he is back on the bunny diet" Damon told me playing with one of my teddy bears.

"Honestly Damon right now I'm still too angry and hurt to give a shit if Elena's plan worked. She hasn't even bothered to check if I was okay she was to worried about Stefan making sure he was okay. He said to my face he has been wanting to kill me for a while now and he came very close to succeeding." I hissed at him "I want nothing to do with either of you so I will ask you nicely to leave my house before I force you out!" I yelled at him he stared at me wide eyed I knew he was in shock from my words, but I meant it I was very angry at both of them and Elena. He left my room muttering a bull shit apology, I left my room to knock on Jeremy's door. He answered looking a little confused but let me in any way I sat on his bed looking around his messy room.

"I need to talk to you Jer" I said as he sat next to me

"About what Jo?" he asks

"I know you know Jeremy and I can't lie to you anymore" I said looking him in the eyes

"I know what?" he asks crossing his arms over his chest

"About vampires, Anna, Stefan, and Damon" I said he nodded his head "So I want to tell you everything and find out what you know"

"Well I know about all the vampires in town, vervain, that Damon erased my memory of Vicki-" he said and I cut him off

"What Damon compelled you when?" I ask

"Yeah Halloween Elena had him compel me to forget what really happened to Vicki I read it in Elena's journal" he said

"That bitch" I said getting even angrier at her "You know it was Stefan that attacked me at the Lockwood's said he wanted to kill me. Our Sister has been with him all day hasn't even called to see how I am doing only worrying about him" I spat Jeremy put his arm on my shoulder holding me.

"She told me about her being adopted but that's it" he said I laid my head on his shoulder enjoying being so close to my brother.

"I promise I won't ever lie to you again Jer. So I know what I am" I told him

"Yeah Anna said there was something off about you but she didn't know what" he said.

"I'm a Fae or a Fairy and I have my own fairy godmother her name is Asmerelda" I said and he looked at me like I was crazy. "Trust me Jer I thought it was insane too but it is true"

"I guess anything is possible huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess so... um Jer I have something else to tell you Tyler asked me out and I said yes" I told him looking down at the floor.

"Why he is a jackass" he said and I shook my head

"No he is not Jer and I really like him please don't make a big deal out of this" I begged him.

"Whatever Joey he is only going to hurt you and I won't let that happen." he said giving me a hug I hugged him back my chin on his shoulder.

"Could you please give him a chance for me I really like him" I gave Jeremy a kiss on the check and started to walk out of his room.

"I won't pretend to be happy about this but I will be civil for you" he told me I gave him a small smile of thanks.

"That's all I ask goodnight" I said finally heading to my room. I wasn't in my room alone for long when Elena came in without knocking and looking very uncomfortable.

"Joey can we talk?" she asks

"What now that Stefan is okay I matter again? Get out Elena I don't want to talk to you" I told her

"Jocelyn please I'm sorry I had to make sure he was okay he can't handle human blood. I knew you were okay I didn't think you would mind" she tried defending herself

"Are you kidding me? How did you know I was okay Elena? Did you check on me in any way? I will tell you, no you didn't I have been your sister for sixteen years Elena! And all of the sudden Stefan has a problem and I don't exist anymore?" I yell at her

"I'm sorry JoJo I made a mistake you are my sister and I love you" she said trying to hug me but I pushed her away.

"Get away from me I can't stand to be around you right now. I don't want to be involved in all this vampire crap I'm the one who ends up getting hurt or almost killed! I'm too young to die Elena so please just give me my space right now" I begged her

"Okay I will give you some space I'm sorry" she said finally leaving my room. Once the door closed I fell on my bed hugging my pillow and letting my tears finally fall everything was just too much.


	9. Chapter 9: Calm before the storm

**A/n: Thank you too everyone reading and enjoying this story! please keep the reviews coming I would really like to get some more on this story thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter is pretty fluffy don't worry won't stay like that. :)**

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

"Ugh" I groan hearing my phone going off next to my bed "Hello?" I answer my voice heavy with sleep.

_"Hey Joey it's Bonnie sorry for waking you"_ I hear Bonnie's voice as I stretch my body into a sitting position.

"It's fine what's up?" I ask her yawning

_"I was wondering if you wanted to come over grams wants to talk to you" _She told me I turn and look at the clock.

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes" I told her hanging up the phone. I got up dressed in jeans and a t-shirt throwing my hair in a messy bun. I got to Bonnie's grams house walked up the steps before I could knock grams opened the door and had me in a hug.

"Oh child it is good to see you well" she said giving me a kiss on the forehead leading me to the kitchen where Bonnie was making tea.

"Hey Grams, Bonnie what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask taking a seat and a cup from Bonnie.

"I promised I would tell you everything I knew about what you are" Grams said taking the seat across from me."What do you know child?"

"I know I'm a Fae, I can read people's minds, manipulate thoughts, I have this light I don't understand, and my blood is crack to vampires" I told her honestly she nodded smiling at me.

"You learned quite a lot didn't you?" she said with a chuckle

"Yeah well when vampires are trying to kill you it is good to know all you can about yourself " I joked no one laughed.

"I don't know everything, but from what I have learned of the Fae or Fairies as they are also known is they are pure from nature. You are very powerful Jocelyn there will be those that will be after you for what you can do." Grams warned me

"That is fantastic..." I breathed out a heavy sigh I felt Bonnie squeeze my hand I gave her a small smile

"I'm here for you Joey" she said smiling at me

"Thanks Bon Bon" I laugh which she did too

"What else do you need to tell me grams?" I asked

"You can heal others with your light, and you have a connection to nature you can draw power from it like we can. I don't know much else sweetheart but I am here if you ever need help with anything" Grams told me giving me another hug.

"Thanks grams this means a lot to me" I said giving a hug back

"Want to go to the Grill and talk?" Bonnie asked I nodded my head. Bonnie drove us to the Grill we sat in a comfortable silence it was still early in the day there weren't a lot of people here. "How are you dealing?" she asks

"With what Bonnie? The fact my sister would rather spend her time with her vampire boyfriend and his brother than see if her is sister is okay. Or that I am some powerful supernatural creature? I mean I love Elena, but I won't be put that position again I was so scared Bon and thought I was going to die. She could only care that Stefan was handling his blood high and I found out she had Damon compel Jeremy. Right now I don't want to be involved with vampire stuff I will only end up dead." I said she gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm not saying you should forgive her just don't be so harsh you know how she is when I talked to her she was beating herself up over everything." Bonnie told me

"Can we not talk about anything vampire, Elena, or not human related please" I groaned rubbing my face.

"Sure thing so are you seeing anybody?" my head snapped up at her question I stared at her with wide eyes "What?" she asks hesitantly

"I have a date tonight I can't believe I almost forgot how could I do that?" I asked her she raised an eyebrow at me

"A date with who?" she asks I feel my cheeks blush as I bite my lips nervously

"Tyler" I mumble

"What!" she yells at me I flinch away from her "When were you going to tell me?" she asks

"He asked me yesterday and it is happening tonight Bon you're not out of the loop." I told her she calmed down a little

"Hey girls what's going on?" Caroline asks as her and Macy sit in the booth with us

"Joey has a date with Tyler Lockwood tonight!" Bonnie practically screamed at Caroline so I rest my head on Macy's shoulder.

"Save me" I whispered to her and she just laughed at me

"You are on your own hun" Macy said to me

"Some best friend you are I will remember this" I joked with her

"What! Joey are you serious?" Caroline yells at me

"Yes?" I reply more of a question

"Oh my God! What are you going to wear? Where is he taking you? How are you going to wear your hair?" Caroline asks a mile a minute causing us all to laugh at her

"Calm down Care! I don't know what I'm going to wear or how I'm doing my hair and I don't know where we are going" I told her she looked at me as if I had ten heads on my shoulders.

"How much time do we have to get you ready?" She asks

"He is picking me up at seven" I told her and Macy is trying so hard not to laugh at the exchange between us so I pinch her leg causing her to glare at me.

"How are you so calm about this?" Caroline asks me I shot a look at Bonnie this is why I didn't tell Care yet.

"Because it is just a date I'm not going to work myself up over it" I answered honestly.

"Just date with the guy you been crushing on since you noticed boys" Macy says causing me to glare at her.

"I have to head home to start getting ready I will see you girls later and yes I will tell you all about it tomorrow" I said getting out of the booth

"You better!" Caroline said excitedly

"Do you need a ride?" Bonnie asks

"No I will walk I could use the fresh air" I said and headed home. "Hello" I called as I walked into the house it seemed to be empty and I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts

"Hello Jocelyn" I see uncle John walk out of the kitchen

"You're still here... great" I said sarcastically walking past him to the fridge

"I'm only here to help Jocelyn look out for you, Elena, and Jeremy" he says

"Yeah I don't buy that for a second John fess up why are you here" I say bluntly

"Why don't you just read my mind and figure it out... oh wait you can't and I'm sure it drives you nuts that you can't get in my head" he smirks at me I narrow my eyes at him

"I will admit I'm curious as to why I can't hear your thoughts but seriously why are you in town?" I ask again trying to shake off the creepy feelings I get from him.

"I want to rid the town of all vampires including Stefan and Damon" he tells me and I raise my eyebrow at him

"Why are you telling me I could just run to them and tell them your plans" I said

"You won't because you want them gone as much as I do. I know Stefan attacked you at the pageant, and the tomb vampires torturing you, I know everything that goes on in this town" he says I try to keep a straight face as he brings up these bad memories "I need the Jonathon Gilbert device to do so" he looked at me and I shook my head

"No I'm staying out of vampire crap uncle John just leave me alone and stay out of my way I will stay out of yours." I told him heading up to my room

"You shouldn't have come back Jocelyn" he said which made me stop right where I was and face him

"Excuse me?" I ask

"You should have stayed away from this town you would have been safer" he said

"You don't know what happened and what I went through while I was away so don't pretend that you have any clue!" I yelled at him. I run up to my room and slam the door trying to calm myself down John knows how to push everyone's buttons. I took a quick shower starting to get ready for my date with Tyler that is what I need to focus on not John. A half hour later I was wearing skinny jeans with a tight red shirt that showed off my cleavage I wore matching red heels. My hair was down in natural waves with a black clip holding half of it up my make up was light mascara, eyeliner and vibrant red lipstick. I heard the doorbell ring and started to feel incredibly nervous I walked out of my room and saw Jeremy answer the door staring Tyler down.

"Hey Jeremy is Joey ready?" I heard Tyler ask

"She is but I want to warn you if you hurt her in any way I will make you pay any way I can" after hearing Jeremy's threat I ran down the stairs.

"Tyler" I said getting their attention Tyler's mouth hung open a little bit making me smile and Jeremy looked like he wanted to lock me in my room. "Ready to go? I will see you later Jer, bye Jenna!" I shouted grabbing Tyler's hand and leading us out the front door.

"You look beautiful" Tyler said holding the passenger door open for me

"Thank you. You look handsome as always, sorry about Jeremy doing the protective brother act" I laugh with him

"It's alright I get it I know my reputation" he said looking forward while he drives.

"So where are we going?" I ask

"It is a surprise" he said giving me a sly smile

"Oh boy" I said. We sat in a comfortable silence before we pulled up to Tyler's house I don't see his parents cars. I was a little suspicious when he lead me to the back yard of the house but it felt amazing to hold hands with him. I stop walking and my mouth hangs open at what I see in front of me a blanket with candles around it a basket on the side. Next to the lake behind his house I hear soft music playing and I'm in awe everything looks beautiful like a fairytale.

"Wow" I say breathlessly.

"You like it?" Tyler asks me

"It's beautiful. Who knew Tyler Lockwood closet romantic" I joke which made him chuckle as he led me to sit on the blanket.

"Well only for a special girl" He said in my ear causing me to bit my lip and blush. I sat on the blanket watching as Tyler pulled out two sandwiches already on plates, sparkling cider with two champagne flutes, and chocolate covered strawberry's. Everything looked perfect like out of a movie we ate our sandwiches sneaking looks at each other.

"This is amazing" I said which made him smile

"I have to admit I was a little nervous about tonight" he confessed a blush on his cheeks making me smile. I leaned over the blanket and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"You did great" I said which made him smirk. This was an amazing first date better than anything I had ever imagined when I pictured Tyler and I together.

"How about we move on to desert" Tyler said. We had moved so I was sitting in between his legs my back against his chest.

"I hope you mean the strawberry's" I joked which made him chuckle

"I do" he said as he grabbed a strawberry and brought it to my lips. I bit it and sucked the juices maybe a little to seductively I felt Tyler's body tense a little which made me smirk. We sat there staring at the lake enjoying the strawberry's and feeling so comfortable with each other. His one hand was running up and down my arm his touch was lighting a fire on my skin. It took all my self control not to attack him this night was perfect I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
